Bite Me
by NeutralShooter
Summary: A recently resurrected Gabriel is bored out of his mind and overhears some other gods talking about some vampires that need to be put in their place called the Volturi and who is he to argue? Taking matters into his own hands he decides to infiltrate their ranks and cause them suffering.


**This story was a request from anna3311234 and I aim to please. Please enjoy!**

**I do not own Twilight or Supernatural.**

* * *

"Go save Sam Winchester he said. He'll be happy he said. Well he didn't seem happy to me dad! Unless stabbing someone in the chest with a fire poker is happy! I mean I died for him and told him how to stop Luci, not to mention now I dragged his dumb sexy butt from the cage and the thanks I get is being stabbed and told to go to hell. Uh, I just got back from there when I saved your ungrateful ass I'm not going back. Ugh!" Gabriel ranted to a small terrier who just tilted it's head at him.

"Don't do that it makes you look like Castiel. But seriously now what can I do? The Winchesters don't want me and Dad specificity said no more just desserts on his pretty little humans. I got notta!" Gabriel told the terrier throwing his hands up dramatically as he paced. The dog just whined in response.

"I know I say I got friends but honestly between the two of us that's not true. Everyone hates me! I need a drink." Gabriel sighed finally giving in and snapping the dog up a steak.

"That's for listening." Gabriel told him as he began to devour the meat and disappeared to the nearest bar. The place was reasonably crowded and he noticed two other pagan gods in the corner and ordered a drink before ease dropping hoping to find entertainment.

"... disgracing the true vampires everywhere. I mean these Volturi creeps think they're alphas or something they way they try to control the others. I'm tempted to step in and do something but we promised to stay separate from their type." One said and the other nodded.

"They think they are the only supernatural creatures around other than those shifters. It just proves how ignorant they are of the world around them. I actually feel bad for the humans that they kill too. They make them suffer. Even we have standards on who we kill and try to make it as painless as possible." The other replied. Gabriel immediately smiled thinking this was just up his alley. Pompous supernatural creatures that need some gentle reminders of their place? Hells yeah!

"Where can I find these Volturi and what do I need to know?" Gabriel asked walking over to the other pagans who recognized him and smiled to each other.

Gabriel had to admit these vamps weren't messing around. The walled in city was huge and he could tell they had scouts all around so they'd know just about anything that happened as in happened. It was just going to make ruining them so much more fun. The other pagans had explained to him how these creatures which thought themselves vampires due to their diet of purely blood functioned and how the alphas had decided to separate them from the rest of the supernatural world in order to protect their endangered species. There were only a few hundred in the world and the majority lived right in the city of Volterra with their 'leaders'. In all honesty no one knew what happened to the alphas for this species but guessed that, since they stuck out like sore thumbs in the sunlight, they had been killed by hunters long ago.

In order to get in and gain their trust so he could execute his plan Gabriel had taken the form of one of their kind. He looked just like he normally did, not wanting to change his vessel's full appearance, but now he sparkled like a a disco ball in the sun and shared all their traits, except the whole having to drink blood thing. He was just glad that his brothers were all busy trying to destroy the planet so they couldn't laugh at him. It was going to be hard enough going without candy for so long he didn't need his brothers laughing at him on top of it.

Another thing the pagans told him was the fact the Volturi didn't just accept anyone into their group. He would have to fake a relatively simple power to get in. Mind reading, telekinesis, something of the like. No overdoing it though or he might freak them out. Gabriel had decided to go with basic Illusory powers. He could create a duplicate of himself, or someone else, that was almost real. It was one of his favorite powers anyway.

Walking up to the gate wearing a cloak he had picked up to hide his skin, he waited to be approached. It didn't take long.

"Who are you and why are you here?" A tall lean vamp asked in a bit of what Gabriel was sure was meant to be a menacing tone.

"The name is Gabriel and I suggest you show me more respect as for all you know I could be as bad as your Jane. I'm here to see Aro, I wanna join your little club." He said calmly not in the least bit intimidated by the vampires surrounding him. They all seemed to take him more seriously after that.

"Fine follow us. We'll see if he wants to see you... Gabriel." He replied and lead Gabriel into the city.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
